transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
King of Seekers- Contrail vs Blast Off
The Arena - Vos You hear the roar of the crowds before you even enter the Vos Arena. One of the social highlights of Vos, crowds gather at this amphitheatre for business outings, talking philosophy, and of course to watch two gladiators beat the scrap out of each other. There is almost always a fight going on at the Arena. The combatants are a mix of mechs found guilty by the Vos Courts, Underplates risking death to improve their station, and traveling warriors aiming to make a name for themselves. Contrail has arrived. Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. F-35 Lightning II is not thrilled about fighting Blast Off. He is both competent and sensible. There is no gain to Contrail in disgracing Blast Off or making him appear to be weak. No, she would rather be fighting an Autobot! To blow an Autobot out of the sky would physically demonstrate why the Autobots are only ever pretenders to the sky. Indeed, it would demonstrate to the pious people of Vos how displeased Primus is with the Autobots! Contrail may not believe, but she'll use any leverage she can get. However, there is a certain image to uphold. Contrail blows into the area and does a series of snap rolls before tailsliding and then breaking, coming to a hover-stop, a little shock and awe to dazzle the crowd. Combat: F-35 Lightning II inspires Blast Off with intimidating and menacing words! Combat: You feel more courageous! Mindwipe emerges from the spacebridge terminus. Mindwipe has arrived. Swindle has arrived. Swindle strides into the room looking to make a deal. Avalanche has arrived. Blast Off , being rather the punctual sort, is already here at the arena waiting. He watches Contrail roll in and put on quite an extrance and he simply watches, studying her moves. He is just as confident that *he* will emerge victorious, but that could just be his notoriously huge ego speaking (and it probably is...). But even HE realizes this will not be a cakewalk... Contrail is a formidable fighter- and an Immediate Superior Officer. As she enters, he nods politely to her... neither overtly impressed nor dismissive. He's never been one to be overtly impressed by authority figures, but he holds some respect for Contrail- she appears to be a competent fighter, and she just showed some slick flying moves. They are both good warriors, and he suddenly feels a surge of confidence. He steps up and transforms, beginning to circle around the arena in shuttle form. "Good Day, Contrail." With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. F-35 Lightning II does not keep hovering when Blast Off transforms into a shuttle and starts to circle. Instead, she climbs, wanting altitude. Contrail calls back, "Ah, Blast Off! Vos is in for a treat, today, to see two of the flowers of the Decepticon Empire do battle for their pleasure. Surely, a fight with an Autobot - or two Autobots, hah! - would be much less entertaining." Combat: F-35 Lightning II sets her defense level to Protected. Space Shuttle calls back, "Indeed! I am sure this battle between two respected Decepticon warriors will long be remembered by spectators and officials alike! We shall show them what the *art of war* can truly mean." Blast Off is not as manueverable as Contrail, but he is fast, and he climbs up in the air towards Contrail with little effort. "Both speed and finesse... yes, they are in for a treat today. Now, pardon my rudeness, but it is time to get to business..." The Combaticon's side lasers whir to life, pointing at Contrail and firing off the first volley of laserfire! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-35 Lightning II with his Art of War (Laser) attack! F-35 Lightning II knows that Blast Off's aim is good... *very* good. She tries to take the hit gracefully, and she studies Blast Off, considering. Weakness: offended by tone-deaf opera singers. Contrail tries to play down the hit, and she replies, "Rude? Perish the thought. You're carrying out your function! There is no virture in denying that you were made to destroy!" Combat: Contrail analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses. Mindwipe has found a seat on the front row of the arena, partially due to several Decepticons making room as he walks towards them, cackling to himself. Reaching the railing he drums his fingers against it, before hopping onto the rail, transforming as he does so. Vorath lands neatly on the bat's shoulder and frowns for a moment before saying "I'm putting ten on Contrail." 'Wipe Harrumphs, "Fine, 10 on Blast Off." Mindwipe transforms into his Giant Bat mode. You say, "So true, Contrail! There are those who seem to forget I am not only *good* at my job, I *enjoy* successfully accomplishing it.... but those who forget I am a *Combat*icon for a reason soon regret such an oversight. An oversight that you are not guilty of, naturally. But you have always seemed rather insightful to me..." He completes a loop in the air, passing far overhead Mindwipe and Vorath, then the hatch under his nosecone opens and he sends a short bombardment burst her way!" Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-35 Lightning II with his Instrument of Destruction attack! -5 Naturally Swindle is somewhere in the crowd, managing his betting pool. Who's he running odds on?..... Really, it's Swindle. Com'n. You know even if he's backing Blast Off he's hedging bets so he'll at least come in the black if Contrail does manage to win. They're both really good, so why risk a big loss if an upset happens? "Flattery will get you nowhere," the F-35 says quietly, but... Blast Off's aim is *really* good, and he lands another hit. There's a hole blown into her fuselage now. She can hear the hole disrupting her laminar flow, and it *itches*. Contrail fires back now, trying to land her first hit of the night. Combat: F-35 Lightning II strikes Space Shuttle with her Take That! attack! -2 You say, "I am simply stating the truth, that is all..." he replies calmly. And then Contrail hits back... and it's a GOOD hit. The attack tears across his fuselage, ripping open a good-sized crack and blasting off several pieces of armor. "ufff..." Too many hits like that and he won't last long.... "Nice... shot." Unfortunately. He stabilizes again, arcing to the right and sweeping up, then sharply turning downward as he tries to surprise Contrail with another orbital bombardment... a larger one this time." Combat: Space Shuttle misses F-35 Lightning II with his Sometimes the truth hurts though attack! -3 F-35 Lightning II think that she is finally getting a feel for Blast Off - but that dodge is very, very narrow. She can feel the tingle and burn, even though she manages to pour on speed and pull away unscathed. Contrail can tell that would have been amazingly painful, had that connected. She studies Blast Off quietly again. Weakness: Easily disgusted by poor quality energon. Then Contrail remarks, "I do try." Combat: Contrail analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses. Combat: F-35 Lightning II is size 7, slightly smaller than you. Space Shuttle ...misses! "As do I... I expect only the best, from both others and myself. It is only by setting the highest standards that I have the skill and marksmechship that I possess. It is... rare that I miss, but that simply means I must up my game here as well... and..." He suddenly turns and instead of simply coming for another bombardment run... he comes right AT Contrail, intending to ram her! "...sometimes it can pay to do the unexpected..." Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle misses F-35 Lightning II with his Shaking things up (Ram) attack! F-35 Lightning II climbs some more, seeking the refuge of altitude as Blast Off pretends to be Ramjet. However, Contrail does not climb too high. She has to keep this *good* for the spectators, after all. So she dives to strafe Blast Off and then does a banked turn to show off for the audience. "Good! I like to hear that, Blast Off." Combat: F-35 Lightning II strikes Space Shuttle with her Strafing Run attack! -2 Combat: F-35 Lightning II 's attack has damaged your Strength! Vorath reclines across Mindwipe's shoulder, tapping away at a keypad. "Hey, think we could rig explosives to detonate at your sonic frequency?" Space Shuttle huffs with some annoyance now as he *misses again*. Which was especially grating after that speech he just gave. But Contrail is a space-worthy Cybertronian, so at least there is no shame in being bested by a fellow space craft. ...Well, at least once a round. Maybe twice. But bested in the fight itself? Not gonna happen! Not if he has anything to say, at least..... His thoughts are a little distracted momentarily, however, as Contrail comes tearing down at him again- and connects again! The attack shatters much of his armor and hits his fuselage and afterburners, causing the shuttle to wobble dangerously a moment as he regains control. "Gah!" He's really hurting now.... "Very... nice. Both agility... and accuracy, I see. *coughzkt* I can see why you have the status you have. However, I have gained my status for a reason, as well..." He circles around, seeming to dip down almost to where the crowds are, then suddenly turns his nosecone up and loops around, launching a bombardment burst at Contrail when his underside is facing her direction. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-35 Lightning II with his This better work.... attack! -3 F-35 Lightning II 's underside is raked into by that orbital bombardment laser. She screams out in pain, and when the smoke clears, she's barely flying. Contrail's a mess. There's a... hole through her. Big. Gaping. It's unclear how she is still flying. Trying to get herself straightened out, she studies Blast Off some more. Weakness: Heat resistant tiles often fail upon re-entry... Combat: Contrail analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses. Elita One has arrived. Combat: Booster Pack Rocket Launch is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Space Shuttle circles around, satisfied one of his shots finally connected. This was starting to get *embarrassing*, after all. But the shuttle is hurting, and tired. He flies up even higher and surveys the scene- and his opponent- below. "Well, I did say I held myself to high standards, and if I did not succeed the first time, I would not give up easily." He continues circling, letting Contrail make the first move. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Blast Off uses up a charge on his Rocket Launch booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Rocket Launch F-35 Lightning II thinks that Blast Off looks like a sitting duck, just circling, such an predictable pattern, but she's getting cocky, now... With a cry of, "Fox three!" she lets an AIM-120C AMRAAM off the chain, but her internal bays are pretty messed up, and she doesn't really compensate... Combat: F-35 Lightning II misses Space Shuttle with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Space Shuttle *wanted* Contrail to think just that... (or that's what he'll tell anyone who asks later, at least...) but instead he simply *pretended* to be predictable. As Contrail comes up for another attack, the Combaticon is ready for her. His nosecone hatch suddenly opens as he shifts wing elevons, sharply diving down and barrel-rolling in near-freefall as he launches an orbital bombardment towards the other ship. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-35 Lightning II with his At least he's usually got some skills to back up all that ego.... attack! -2 F-35 Lightning II gets blown out of the air and actually hits the arena floor. She's slammed into the arena floor, oh... 5 meters down? A Seeker painted in zebra print rushes in and starts a countdown. 5! 4! Her lift rotor starts to whirr. 3! 2! And she lurches back into the air. Contrail's wobbly, but she starts gaining speed, forcing her path straight, and soon, she's barrelling right at Blast Off! Combat: F-35 Lightning II sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-35 Lightning II misses Space Shuttle with her Ram attack! Space Shuttle , from his position up in the air, sees Contrail coming for him. Someone coming from the ground and launching back into the air gives him more than enough time to engage engines, hit the afterburners, and point his nosecone higher to evade her attack. "Sorry, Contrail, I usually make it a point not to mar my finish any more than is absolutely neccessary ..." As he speeds up, counting on sheer speed to outun his oppenent, he launches another bombardment attack! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-35 Lightning II with his Keeping my distance... attack! -5 F-35 Lightning II suffers another bad hit. A tail fin shears off entirely, and it's all that she can do to stay in the air. Though her AIM-120C AMRAAMs are having issues launching, due to all her damage, she launches one anyway, trying to recalibrate its path on the go... Combat: F-35 Lightning II strikes Space Shuttle with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Combat: F-35 Lightning II 's attack has damaged your Strength! Space Shuttle is, unfortunately, unable to outrun Contrail's attack after all.... her attack hits, and the Combaticon shuttle is nearly torn apart. "AHHHHHH!" Smoke comes billowing from his fuselage, electricity crackles from every servo, and his cockpit glass is shattered. He sheds heat shield tiles all over the crowd as he nearly crashes right then and there. Screaming overhead, he manages to correct his course just before smacking into onlookers... his own teammate Swindle included. But perhaps that's one reason why he's able to find the strength to pull up again and avoid any collisions. He's truly hanging on by a thread now.... one more hit and he's down for the count. But slaggit all.... he's determined. He has a reputation to maintain here, and he will not simply give up. He's a Combaticon, and he's either winning or he's going out fighting!!!! Side lasers creak, and groan, and protest... but somehow they manage to work and he fires a strafing attack at Contrail. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-35 Lightning II with his COMBATicons FOREVER! (Laser) attack! Swindle ... subspace pockets a few of those broken heat shield crematic tiles. They can be sold as souvenirs later. F-35 Lightning II is now feeling utterly miserable... not that she was feeling well before. But she just doesn't want to do this anymore. This is not fun or glorious. Contrail does not want to be shooting her fellow Decepticon for the sick jollies of some tournament. It just feels creepy and weird! Contrail wants to go home to Crystal City, have some repairs, and a nice wash... "...Blast Off, try to look more like Jetfire, I need to shoot you." Vision blurred and desperately pretending that Blast Off is white and red, she shoots. Combat: F-35 Lightning II misses Space Shuttle with her Doubt Kills attack! -4 Space Shuttle is still highly skilled at evading attacks, and despite being barely conscious, his instincts kick in and he dodges just in time. He can feel the heat zizzling over his surface though.... "Please... do not... insult me by... *Zkt* comparing me to...*crackle* that Autofool oaf..." He's exhausted, though, and needs a little more time to stabilize and recharge. "You could always... forfeit. But I...*zkt* would not.. expect someone of your...*GRK* high caliber... to do so..." He uses some of the last of his strength to circle up and around, waiting for an opportunity to strike again. Combat: Booster Pack Rocket Launch is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Blast Off uses up a charge on his Rocket Launch booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Rocket Launch F-35 Lightning II vaguely recalls that she needs to make this fight look good. Asking Blast Off to pretend to be Jetfire while Contrail flies around drunkenly is all kind of terrible. She tries to fly a little more gracefully and little more excitingly, but... She really does not want to be here. Contrail flies up a bit and tries again to shoot Blast off, but she's having trouble seeing... Combat: F-35 Lightning II misses Space Shuttle with her Where are you? attack! -4 Space Shuttle lives up to his slippery reputation again and dodges yet another attack. Perhaps it helps him that Contrail's spark just doesn't seem to be in this. But his IS.... that fierce "professional" streak, combined with his giant ego, keep him as determined as ever to win this... somehow. Despite just hanging on by a thread. Seriously, a fly could sneeze on him and it'd probably knock him flat right now. Thankfully, no flies seem to be nearby, and he uses Contrail's miss to swoop underneath, roll again, and launch another bombardment attack! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-35 Lightning II with his Fight to the End attack! -2 Combat: F-35 Lightning II falls to the ground, unconscious. F-35 Lightning II is knocked out of the air, and this time... this time, she doesn't get back up. She's solid gone, which the zebra-print Seeker referee confirms. Hail Blast Off. Space Shuttle watches his attack hit, and Contrail fall for the final time. Seeing how he is barely able to stay airborne himself, he immediately transforms and lands not far from Contrail. He manages a staticy acknowledgement, "A...*crk* worthy opponent." With a creaky nod to the fallen Decepticon, he then falls forward onto one knee, fighting unconsciousness himself. Armor and tiles are still falling off of him, and there is a very unhealthy amount of black smoke emitting from just about every joint. Medical gumbies rush out to attend the two combatants. And Blast Off has proven, once again, that he bears the name "Combaticon" for a very good reason. The still battered and broken Ramjet, looks up from his seat as Contrail falls from the sky. He looks at his betting stub which says, 'Contrail in the 9th round.' Ramjet curses, "Ugh, Blast Off must be the luckiest mech ever forged..." Ramjet curses as he slaps the no-name mech next to him, "Right this down, 'Avoid Blast Off for the next...Wait, scratch next, put forever." SCORE ONE FOR THE COMBATICONS! And score big for Swindle as a lot of people were actually betting on Contrail coming out on top. Hehehehehe.